


I won't Retreat

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Thranduil’s daughter and standing up to him when he tries to leave the Battle of the Five Armies, telling him you will not leaved if you can still help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't Retreat

War. It was one of the things that you hated the most. You had gone with your father to Erebor because he wanted to reclaim something from the King Under the Mountain Thorin Oakenshield. You never quite understood why your father wanted the diamonds that sparkled like starlight.

 

But getting dragged into a war with dwarves, men, elves, orcs, and goblins all for the mountain. You had to fight your way and you heard your name called. You turned sharply stabbing another orc with your elvish blade. You saw your father striding towards you.

 

“Y/N. we are going.” He told you in a tone that meant that he was serious of doing this.

 

Your eyes widened. No he couldn’t just leave this war. Leaving the humans and dwarves to fight against the goblins and orcs. No it would mean that the dwarves and men would die and they would gain control of the mountain. And it also told you of how much of a well… an ass he was. You squared your shoulders.”No.”

 

“What?” Your father said narrowing his eyes.

 

“I am not leaving.”

 

“Yes we are.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“I am not wasting any more elvish blood for a mad dwarven king.”

 

“Father… I am going to fight… I am not going to leave because you don’t want to waste any more elven blood. I am not going to allow the mountain be taken over by orcs and goblins.” You told him your voice harsh. You just couldn’t leave. It wasn’t in you. Your mother… she wouldn’t approve of running away. She would say fight.

 

“I am not going to lose my only daughter.”

 

“Legolas i s out there fighting. Let me help him. He could die and he is the next in line.” You said trying to prove your point to your father. You couldn’t allow your own brother to die. You were after all his twin. “Please father. Please.”

 

“Y/N… we can’t. We have to go.”

 

“No. I am not leaving.” You turned and moved away from him. “I am fighting and I don’t care what you say.”

 

“Y/N!!” He yelled watching you go into the battle. No, he couldn’t lose you. You looked so much like his wife your mother and he couldn’t lose you too. Not like he had lost your mother. He growled and began to fight the orcs that came his way. He would not lose you or Legolas. You were his children. His only memories of her. He would not lose the both of you. He couldn’t. He would fight. He would make sure that the two of you were alright. That was that mattered to him at that moment.

 

 


End file.
